


Through the darkest of days

by mhunter10



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Kissing, M/M, Philkas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: the playlist/barn sceneEven though Lukas isn't really into Philip's music choices, he's just happy to be with him in the moment and finally show him he's serious about them





	

“You’re supposed to be listening,” Philip says. His voice shakes and his eyes stay closed as he feels Lukas’ lips trail kisses down the side of his neck like he’d ventured before.

Lukas smiles against Philip’s soft skin, nosing where his hair meets behind his ear. Philip smells like trees, and wet earth and wood. It’s amazing and Lukas doesn’t want to ever stop touching him or breathing him in.

“I am,” he says softly between more kisses that make Philip tense and relax against him at the same time.

“You’re not,” Philip counters, although he doesn’t know why he’s complaining. Lukas’ hand let his go a while ago to rub at his arm and his chest. Everywhere he touched felt like standing just shy of too close to a fire. He wondered what it would be like to go camping with him. “Spent hours on this,” he teases, although it’s the truth.

Lukas pulls away, grinning widely. “Oh did you?”

“Yeah I did, so you better appreciate it.”

They look at each other, silently fake challenging the other but really trying not to break first. They both lose, laughing easily and in genuine awe of how good it feels to just be like this.

To forget all the nightmares and sleepless nights and paranoid days. And the little mistakes with huge consequences.

Philip suspected Lukas was trying to make up for lost time. And really, he didn’t mind it. He also knew it was his way of apologizing, if he didn’t quite know the words to say that would make any of it okay. And yet, they were okay. Not out of the woods yet, but closer to a clearing and okay. For now.

Lukas kissed his cheek, laughing at himself when he couldn’t hold in a yawn.

“Is my playlist boring you?” Philip poked Lukas’ side, making him flinch. He went for it again and Lukas caught his hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing there too.

“Never,” Lukas smiles. “It’s perfect.”

Philip rolls his eyes. He knows they only like some of the same music. He tried. Most of the stuff he knows is from what he would hear in clubs. It’s not Lukas’ scene, but perhaps they’d try again. But Lukas was hearing giving it a chance and that was fine.

“I like this one,” Lukas says, focusing on their fingers playing together so he can hear it better. The bass is deep and slow, the melody flowing just over top of it. It reminds him of following the dips and hills in the dirt with his bike.

Philip turns it up just a little and isn’t surprised. It’d been one of the first songs he’d thought of because it made him think of Lukas whenever he heard it. He’d played it a lot on the nights where his thoughts were too much for him to even close his eyes.

Philip rest his head on Lukas’ shoulder again and tried to push away those dark thoughts.

Lukas kissed the top of his head and pulled him closer. He closed his eyes and willed his mind to forget about the haunting figure in his dreams. For now, he was safe right here with Philip and his playlist.

**Author's Note:**

> i like to imagine the unlikely songs on the playlist, rather than listen to the real one. it's more fun to think about two teenaged white boys cuddling to holiday inn by chingy xD


End file.
